


Decorate

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Halloween, M/M, Murder Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Written from a Tumblr Prompt: 12: Having to put up holiday decorations together after a big fight. 
Hannibal pushes Will a bit too much, resulting in him walking out. He does not expect Will's return, nor does he expect the inflatable skeleton on the front lawn.





	

“I can’t believe you!” Will yelled as they got out of the car, stomping off towards the house. 

“Will…” 

Will stopped just short of the door, turning abruptly, and pushed into his chest. 

“You can’t keep doing this! You…” 

Hannibal frowned. “I was not aware I was doing anything.” 

Will laughed, shaking his head, “You….you weren’t even doing anything!? I can’t,” he turned and headed for the door, yanking it open and heading inside without a word. 

Hannibal followed, his jaw tight as he tried to understand what he’d done to deserve Will’s ire. 

They had been at the store down the road, a weekly outing that Hannibal always looked forward to, and the minute he’d seen the couple every part of him was on high alert. 

The woman in question looked frightened, her red eyes were staring down at her feet as they walked together, and he could see the strain in which her arm was held as she pushed the cart beside her partner. 

He took in several bruises, eyes narrowing and lip curling at the sight. 

Will had not even been paying attention, and he had only leaned over to whisper in his ear, “I do believe that gentleman is more than perfect for our table.” 

Will had tensed, his eyes looked over the couple for a few seconds before he glared at Hannibal and left the aisle completely with their cart. 

He hadn’t spoken the remainder of their trip, not adding in his usual preferences though Hannibal knew them all by rote after months together. 

Now he stood in their garage and wondered if perhaps his comment had been more than presumptuous? 

Hannibal headed inside, putting the keys on the counter along with the bags in his hands, seeing Will putting away groceries with Encephalitis on his heels. 

“I apologize.” 

Will didn’t look up and he sighed, “I was not aware that my comment would upset you, as it is not the first time we’ve killed since the…” 

Will slammed the refrigerator door hard, glaring at him now. 

“The fisherman was to protect us,” he huffed, voice shaking, “To save us, and it wasn’t…” 

Hannibal walked up to him and Will didn’t move, his gaze hardening the closer they got to one another. “You enjoyed killing him just as much as you enjoyed ridding the world of Francis Dolarhyde.” 

Will’s eyes shone with tears, “You can’t keep doing this,” he shook his head, “You can’t keep making me think you’re the patient, different Hannibal, and then rip the rug out from under me whenever you feel it’s convenient!” 

Hannibal’s lip twitched as he looked away, “I do not mean to upset you.” 

“But you keep doing it,” Will accused, voice hard, “You keep making me think you’ll give me time, with everything.” 

Hannibal looked at him, “Will…” 

Will reached out and touched his cheek, “I don’t know whether to kiss you or kill you sometimes, you know?” 

Hannibal let out a breath, “Will I….” 

Will let go and walked around him, grabbing the keys and leaving without another word. 

Hannibal finished putting away the groceries and felt Encephalitis jump up on his side, turning to stare down at her. “I do believe I have upset Will again, Encephalitis,” he sighed, leaning down to pet her head, “I am not quite certain he will be returning, but…” 

Encephalitis barked and he smiled, “You are probably in need of a walk, and then dinner?” 

The dog walked around in a circle excitedly, her tail wagging in appreciation. 

“Then let us go,” he announced, heading for the back door. 

The two of them turned the corner forty five minutes later, after circling every block but their own in hopes to prolong returning to an empty house. He was surprised to find Will kneeling in the grass on their front lawn, surrounded by bags. Hannibal froze, taking a deep breath that he let out slowly just as Encephalitis started to bark excitedly noticing Will. 

Will looked up and Hannibal noticed his hands were red, taking in the abundance of what was around him. 

Halloween decor. 

Hannibal had forgotten about the holiday entirely, as they had never spoken of celebrating holidays together before now, though by the looks of Will’s bags he hadn’t. 

“Hello,” Hannibal said as they walked up. He was having trouble holding the dog as she seemed determined to get a greeting from Will, howling forlornly at being ignored. 

Will laughed and walked over to her, making Hannibal’s heart swell. 

“Hello Cephie,” Will said, petting her head, “Were you a good girl on your walk?” 

The dog licked his hand when he took it away, struggling in Hannibal’s hold wile attempting to get more touch. Will looked up at Hannibal from his bent position, “No wild animals this time?” 

Hannibal shook his head, “No, she was quite,” he swallowed, licking his lips, “The dignified lady.” 

Will smiled, “Good,” he gestured to their front door, “You should let her inside. I could use the help and she’s not calm enough yet.” 

Hannibal nodded and opened the door, still wary and uncomfortable but not willing to say no to anything Will demanded. He let Encephalitis off the leash and fed her Will’s handmade food, petting once before leaving the house again. 

Will had already put up the artificial spider webs, complete with spiders, and was starting on what seemed to be an inflatable skeleton that would look horribly garish but Hannibal said nothing as he knelt down to help him prepare. 

They worked silently for the next few minutes, the plethora of cords Will had procured plugging in the skull while Hannibal worked on hammering in fake headstones on either side of it. 

“You haven’t asked why the decorations,” Will finally said as held a gray plastic headstone while Hannibal hammered it. 

Hannibal didn’t look up, concentrating as he hammered hard, “I did not see a reason to ask.” 

When they were satisfied Hannibal put his hand on the stone and was shocked when Will put his over it, the redness in his hands standing out starkly against Hannibal’s own. 

“I wanted,” Will threaded his fingers through Hannibal’s, making him shudder at the touch, “I just wanted to decorate with you. I wanted,” he let out a breath, “I wanted to know I could.” 

Hannibal looked up through his lashes, feeling more vulnerable than he had in a very long time. “Will, you can ask anything of me and I would give it. I thought that was quite clear.” 

Will tightened his hold, nodding, “It is now,” taking his hand off the decoration and suddenly grabbing for Hannibal’s again. The hold this time was more than a public display of affection it was a declaration, his eyes boring into Hannibal’s as if waiting for a sign. 

Hannibal squeezed their palms together, lifting their joined hands up to his lips to kiss the top of Will’s. “I do not see the red paint,” he said softly, “Is that for another horrid decoration?” 

Will laughed, tugging him closer and reaching up to touch his lips. Hannibal breathed in, eyes closing at the familiar scent. 

“No,” Will whispered, “I don’t think the cops would want to see this particular design. It’s a bit past PG-13. Might scare someone.” 

Hannibal opened his eyes, tears brimming, “You did not wait for me?” 

He leaned in and pressed his lips to Hannibal’s softly, a perfect first kiss that had Hannibal shaking with need for more. Will pulled back to press a kiss to his cheek and whispered, “He’s still alive, just a little…bruised. He’ll wake up just in time for midnight. We can celebrate Halloween in style.” 

Hannibal nuzzled his cheek, “I do believe I am going to enjoy this Halloween much more than our last.” 

Will lifted his head and they shared a smile. “Happy Halloween,” Will said softly. 

Hannibal kissed him again, deeper this time, hand in Will’s curls as he pulled hard enough to warrant a shudder in return. “Happy Halloween.”


End file.
